


I Am At Your Service

by QueenHippolyta3



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Diana had died, F/F, Hippolyta becomes Wonder Woman, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Slowly burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHippolyta3/pseuds/QueenHippolyta3
Summary: As Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons had the title as Wonder Woman, what if she fell in love but, not with Wildcat?





	1. Hippolyta

It has been weeks since Diana's death. As an order from Phillipus, I am to serve in Man's World as Wonder Woman! How can they do this to me?! I'm not qualified for this rule! My own daughter had agreed!

A week ago.

"Wait what?! You want me to be Wonder Woman?!" I question to Phillipus.

"I'm afraid so, Hippolyta. The council has already decided."

"You can't do this! I am your Queen!"

"It is as punishment, Hippolyta."

"I disagree with this!"

A familiar voice is heard. One I never thought I would hear.

 

"I agree, though."

My daughter, Diana stood before us in a white gown and golden sandals.

 

"Diana! You're back?"

 

"No, Mother. I had overheard this from Olympus and I agree."

 

"What?!"

"Mother, if it were not for you giving my title to Artemis, this probably wouldn't have happened."

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I know, but this will be considered as a punishment for what you did."

I sigh. "Very well then."

She lays her hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine, Mother."

I hope you're right, Diana.

Gathering out my belongings, I had settled in the invisible plane and had flew off out the barrier of my home and nation. And that...is just the beginning.


	2. Kate

Gotham City. It's been weeks since I asked Mags to marry me. Unfortunately, I didn't get an answer. I had revealed my identity as Batwoman to her and she probably hates my guts now. She hasn't answered my calls for days. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Fucking pull yourself together, Kane. 

It was at that moment I received a call from my cousin, Bruce.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Come to the cave. I have someone here I need you to meet."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few."

Heading toward the Batcave, I instantly was meant with a brunette in an armor that was fairly similar to Wonder Woman's.

"Diana?"

She gave me a small smile before shaking her head.

"I am not my daughter. She...is not with us."

"Queen Hippolyta?"

"Indeed. I assume you are the Batwoman. I have heard plenty of you from my eldest."

"Yes, well it's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, my dear."

Damn, I would have probably thought she was Diana's sister. Immortality is no joke.

Her strong and heavenly voice brought me out of my mind as she walked away to where Bruce was at his computer.

"Do keep up, my dear. I may be over 3,000 years old, but I have plenty have skills."

I could hear the smirk in her voice as I follow her. This is gonna be one hell of a night.


	3. Working Together

Bruce had the two women near him as he looked through his computer.

"Why are we here, Batman?" The Amazon asked him.

"Well, your Majesty. You both are here as you are second in your daughter's skills."

"Second?!"

"I apologize. You are second considering you cannot fly."

"Hmph."

"Now, what I was saying was that you and Batwoman are here as you are--"

He stopped as the Queen glared at him.

"Equal in your daughter's skills and Batwoman is equal in mine."

"And why can't you do this?" Batwoman asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Batman looked at the two and turned around in her chair to reveal the bandages across his abdomen. "Sadly, ladies, I cannot go through with this mission on my own."

"Still recovering from your run in with Bane?"

"Yes, Alfred required it that I don't move too much. Going into that topic, the mission."  
Bruce turned back to the computer and pulled up two digital files. 

"You both know of the Joker, correct?"

"Correct."

"Indeed."

"Well, both he and Bane he decided to go through with an alliance. Joker's desire of chaos for Bane to receive venom to power him more."

Kate leaned against the computer to look down at her cousin.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Simple. Stop them. I have watched you both separately for years and with your strength and command, Hippolyta with Batwoman's intelligence and previous work in the military, you both can be unstoppable." 

Hippolyta nods as she thought through this. "If Batwoman is acceptable of this, I will aid you."

"Yeah, I'm in. It's been a while that I have worked with an Amazon."

The Queen softly let out a chuckle that left Kate blush behind her mask. "Very well. Batman, send me the coordinates to my jet and I will get there."

"Uh, maybe we should go together."

"If that is okay with you. Don't worry, my dear. I don't bite."

'I hope she does though', Kate thought.

Batwoman had followed Hippolyta to her jet as it was visible at the moment and got in. Letting Batman open to escape door to the cave, Hippolyta began the controls and let them fly out of the cave and toward the Gotham Harbor as it was where the coordinate that Batman sent was locating Joker and Bane's hide out.

They rod in silence until Kate broke it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Diana was a good woman."

"Indeed, she was, but I will not grieve her just yet. I have a battle to win."

"You know, I lost someone too. Two actually."

"Oh? Who, if I may ask?"

"My mother and twin sister. It was when I was younger. A group of terrorizes had kidnapped us and shot both my sister, Beth and my mother. I was the only survivor because my father and his squad had came."

Hippolyta said softly as she grasped Kate's hand in comfort with her other hand on the stirring wheel of the jet. "I am sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure Diana was lucky."

"For what?"

"To have a woman like you as her mother."


End file.
